Sinister Infatuation
by ItoshiiHiito
Summary: They say pale is the new tan. Uchiha Sasuke is a normal teenage heartthrob, so they think. Uzumaki Naruto finds out that Uchiha Sasuke has many more secrets than he assumed... Naruto x Sasuke


Sinister Infatuation

**Written by: **ItoshiiHiito.

**Rating: **T+ or possibly M for future. (For language + content)

**Pairing: **Sasuke and Naruto.

**Summary: **They say pale is the new tan. Uchiha Sasuke is a normal teenage heartthrob, so they think. Uzumaki Naruto finds out that Uchiha Sasuke has many more secrets than he assumed...

**Author's Note: **This is interesting. Definitely not my first fanfiction, just going to put that out there. It will have several chapters to it, if I can find time to write them... Hopefully I will. I can't say much more. It is alternate universe style, and they are about seventeen years old, still attending school. Alright, thanks for reading.

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

**Chapter One: Let's Begin**

"Shit, where's my phone!" Tanned, bleached blonde, slim. That's the body the voice came out of. The voice was rough, but almost cute and melodic if you looked at it that sort of way. The body jumped to get his pants on correctly, while looking around the small, enclosed bedroom full of clothing and other junk that he couldn't possibly need. There was a small window at the very corner of the room, tiny and unable to be opened. A small stream of light shone from it, the only source of light available. You could say he was poor and unable to live on his own, but that was his fault for leaving his lovely home at such an early age. He worked feverishly all day and night to scarcely pay his rents and avoid worried phone calls from his beloved girlfriend about his nutrition level.

He ate miso ramen noodles alone every night after a hard day of work, at around 10pm, and after that, took a long shower and scurried to bed. No homework was done whatsoever. He was still young, and a student at that. Only 17, really. But you would not be able to believe that he worked as a host. And get this – at a gay bar. No one knew this secret of his, not even his closest friends and girlfriend. He couldn't possibly tell them that the only place that would hire him was in the red light district of Tokyo. Although not a prostitute, he was fairly close to being one, and had an even closer encounter to being a prostitute one day at work. It seemed like forever when he worked, sitting on a leathery couch with another person of the same gender hitting on him. He wasn't the best host, honestly, but he always managed to get at least one person per day. Maybe it was his boyish looks that lured them in.

"Hello?" He answered the phone, to put a stop to the annoying sound of the ringtone.

"_Hey, Naruto-kun. It__'__s Kakashi..." _The voice was low and almost in a monotone.

"Ah ~ sensei. What's up?" Naruto grinned. Hatake Kakashi was a teacher at his school, but also secretly the owner of the host club.

"_Don__'__t call me sensei when we__'__re not at school." _Kakashi coughed. He once told Naruto that he started to smoke in high school, because of his best friend Asuma. After the death of Asuma, Kakashi smoked twice as more that normal.

"Sure, sure. Have you cut down on those cigarettes?" Naruto leaned against his desk and looked at the photo on his desk. It was of Naruto and his bubbly, pink haired girlfriend, Haruno Sakura.

"_Yeah right." _Another cough from Kakashi, _"__I__'__ll stop whenever I want to." _Naruto almost laughed.

"Okay... So what did you want, Kakashi-boss?" He tapped on his desk impatiently. It was after school and he had to go get groceries before work started.

"_Do you think you can work a bit overtime today? I won__'__t make you do your homework in class tomorrow if you do..." _Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. How late?" Naruto looked at the clock near his messy bed.

"_About 1am or so. I__'__ll see you at 6pm." _Kakashi hung up the phone before Naruto could say goodbye. Today was going to be another hard day at work. Before he could even blink, he realized that someone was knocking on his tiny window. Naruto quickly turned and looked up, to see one of his closest friends, Gaara. They were mortal enemies, only a year ago, but then after a huge fight between them, they realized how well they got along. Naruto smiled and hurried out of his room so he could go meet his friend outside.

"Naruto-kun." Gaara's deep, somewhat sinister-like voice reached Naruto's ears. Naruto looked at Gaara, who was behind him, and then closed the apartment door and slid the key out of the keyhole, to lock it.

"Oh, hey, Gaara! What's up?" Naruto grinned and began to hurry down the stairs, "I'm sorry – I have to get groceries right now. You can come if you really want." Gaara followed after him, and bit his lower lip.

"Sure. I haven't got anything else to do anyways." The redheaded boy decided to go with his best friend. Naruto ran a hand through his blonde locks and breathed in the fresh air.

"I hate my apartment, it's so stuffy and small, I can barely live in it!" Naruto complained while stuffing his hands into his pants to look for bills of money. Gaara chuckled.

"Well that's what you get for leaving your house so early." Gaara raised a brow. Naruto grimaced and took out a bill for 1,000 yen.

"I had my reasons. You can't blame me!" Naruto put the bill back into his pocket and yawned. "I'm so tired lately." He announced during the small moment of silence. Gaara glanced at him and looked curious.

"Naruto, you never did tell me the reason why you left home." Gaara hinted, looking at eye level with Naruto. Gaara was only a bit taller than Naruto.

"Oh…" Naruto smiled nervously, "It's nothing important." He brushed his wild bangs out of his face and gazed at Gaara with his large azure eyes. Gaara shrugged and took out the vibrating cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered it. "Oh, hey." The tone of his voice immediately changed as the other line spoke. Naruto examined Gaara's face and expressions he made as he talked to the person on the phone.

"Sorry Naruto… Can you excuse me for a few seconds?" He paused, "Oh no, not you, just a friend of mine… Seriously? Of course not… No… That sounds nice - I'd love to. Okay, right now? Okay, I'll see you in a few then. Bye bye." Gaara ended the call. Naruto studied his face. He looked a little flustered, but really happy.

"Who was that?" Naruto questioned. Whoever it was, seemed to make Gaara pretty happy. Gaara blushed.

"No one. Anyways I have to go though. I'm really sorry. I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright?" Gaara waved as he starting picking up the pace and eventually jogging in another direction. Naruto merely waved. There wasn't much that Naruto knew about Gaara, after all. Seeing Gaara like this puzzled him, but then it made him feel so distant. He didn't seem to know anything about anyone.

Snapping out of his trance, Naruto opened his cell phone to see the time. It was almost time to go to work. He quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket, and decided to just head to work, there was no time to go shopping today. It would just be another day of stale miso ramen. But he always liked it anyways.

Breathing heavily as he reached the heavy, brassed double doors of the host club, he glanced around. It was still decently light out, and the club was open, but not active. Normally people came during the hours of 10 to midnight, sometimes even later. Naruto pulled the doors open with all his strength and greeted everyone as he entered.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Naruto yelled as he took off his normal shoes and replaced them with fancy black ones dress shoes. On the soles of each shoe, they had _Uzumaki_ written in a thick, silver permanent marker.

"Oh, Naruto!" His co-worker, Umino Iruka. Iruka was a teacher assistant in school, but like Kakashi, had a job to help pay the rents, help keep healthy and out of financial trouble. Naruto had no problem in this, because Kakashi and Iruka both had something against Naruto, too. He was working, which was not allowed at school, and also, at a gay host club. So Naruto could not threaten them or anything of that sort.

"Oh hey, Iruka-sensei." He grinned, "What's going on? No one's in." Naruto smiled, but looked puzzled. Iruka beamed and pushed Naruto into the staff change room.

"Today's kind of special. We're getting a really rich guy coming in, and he actually requested for you." Iruka looked somewhat excited for Naruto.

"…Hooray. I am so excited." The words came out of his mouth sluggishly, "Let me guess - he's some old pervert who can't get his hands on any young, willing boy, so he's coming here, thinking I'm some kind of higher class hooker?" Naruto rolled his eyes. Iruka shook his head.

"Yeah right. This guy's pretty young. Also, boss says that if this guest is pleased, the guest said he would donate a bunch of money! So we all get raises!" Ah - so that was why Iruka was excited. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Okay." The pressure was all on Naruto now. He pulled off his clothes and put on his fancy white shirt, with the silver buttons and nice silky feel. Naruto pulled the vest over his slim shoulders, and buttoned it up slowly. Iruka helped him straighten out his outfit.

"Okay, go get him! Good luck!" Iruka pushed him out the door. To Naruto's surprise, the atmosphere had totally shifted from when he came through the door only 20 minutes ago. He looked at the mirror that was on his way out. Looking good, he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair to make it look messier, more like 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-it-looks-really-sexy' hair. The lights were lowered, and had a red shade to it. There were candles lit everywhere, and the strong smell of cinnamon and musk made his nose feel numb. It was sort of to his taste, and the smell really seemed to appeal to him. Naruto always enjoyed the smell of cinnamon, quite frankly. He walked towards a table near the center of the large, empty room, passing a few bouquets and speakers playing a soft classical type of music. It sounded like Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Naruto could see a male sitting casually on a chair, looking downwards at something particularly interesting. Approaching the man, he realized that it was a menu. This was not a restaurant, but now seemed like one. There was no food to be served, except appetizers. It was probably a drink he was ordering.

Naruto felt himself get more and more nervous as he got closer. It seemed forever as he walked slowly towards the male. From seeing his hair, he could see no grey strands, thank goodness. He seemed fairly young, quite built but still somewhat slim, sleek, shiny, cold black hair that was styled nicely, and he was pale. That was for sure - the color of his skin did not look too healthy. It was a pale beige, and it almost seemed as if you could not touch it. Clear, milky and smooth. Healthy but still too pale. It almost seemed as if Naruto could recognize this person from somewhere.

Naruto approached the table. He could now reach out a hand and touch the table himself.

"Hello, sir. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm your host today. I believe you requested me?" He tried to put on his most dazzling smile. The male did not respond.

"Excuse me sir? Would you like to introduce yourself…?" Naruto almost rolled his eyes. How rude of him, to ignore Naruto completely. "Excuse me sir!"

Abruptly, the figure stood up, and lifted his face to be seen. Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw who it was.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Nice to see you again." He chuckled.

* * *

So that's end of chapter one. Thanks for reading it so far. :) I'd appreciate comments!


End file.
